Affection
by laurarivera
Summary: Running away from torment and abuse, broken Quinn Fabray finds herself being mended by one Rachel Berry. / Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

_Haven't written in a while, but I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>'Christ, she's beautiful,' was the first thought that ran through the mind of Rachel Berry, her back pushed harshly up against her locker. The diva's shoulders were firmly pinned back by a pair of soft hands and the most angelic face was merely inches away from hers. Honey blonde locks framed the girl's face as she snarled at Rachel, magnificent hazel eyes boring into hers. It took all of Rachel's concentration to pull herself out of the thrilling trance and back to why she was being cornered.<p>

"You need to step _off_ of my boyfriend!" Quinn Fabray growled loudly, her chest heaving in anger. Finn had recently opened up to her about Rachel's not so subtle advances and her patience was at an end. "He doesn't love you anymore, and if you haven't noticed, he's _taken_. So you need to back the hell off!"

The petite brunette quivered under her glare and she found herself having little space to move. Normally she'd be fiery and full of retorts but she'd never felt so intimidated in her whole life. Out of nervousness, Rachel's wide brown eyes shifted downward and stayed glued on Quinn's collarbone, terrified. The blonde's perfume was almost hypnotizing and the diva could hardly speak.

"I-I...Quinn, I don't know what you're talking about-"

A loud bang made Rachel yelp, and she realized that the infuriated blonde had slammed her palm against the locker beside the diva in frustration. Quinn's other hand was still holding a tight grip on the shorter girl's arm.

"You know damn well what I mean, Berry!" she hissed, "I see the way you look at him, all lovesick- do you understand how pathetic you're acting, how much more you can accomplish with your life if you're not constantly trying to impress him?"

Quinn was seething but something in her strangled voice seemed desperate. Rachel fidgeted against the locker, biting her lower lip as she frantically avoided eye contact with the furious angel.

Frenzied, Quinn shouted, "_Look at me!_"

Rachel's eyes snapped up at the demand and she felt herself freeze, the emotion in the blonde's hazel eyes bold and serious. Quinn must have noticed the sheer terror that radiated off the diva and she took a small step back, dropping her hand from Rachel's shoulder. Her voice was a degree softer but it was still overflowing with bitterness.

"Look, Furby, every day you preach to us about how you aspire to be this fanatical Broadway dream," she paused, searching the brunette's face before lowering her voice to a whisper, "I think we both know that Finn will only hold you back," Quinn's chin trembled slightly and she seemed to be struggling with something mentally before she whipped away from her, stalking briskly out of the McKinley hallway, leaving Rachel very still and out of breath.

xxx

A few hours later, Quinn Fabray found herself lying restlessly atop her bed, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. Exhausted, she turned her head gently to the right and reached for a small tattered book that was placed neatly on her nightstand. Running her thumb over its fraying pages she flipped open the petite book with a small smile, letting her eyes scan over the verses of poetry. Quinn had owned this book since she was a child and its gentle words of wisdom and compassion greatly calmed her nerves. The book was composed of various poets of whom she had grown to adore, finding herself running to the poems rather than her parents throughout her childhood. She led a very prim life, and things such as nightmares or broken hearts were trivial to Mother and Father.

In past years, one could find a very small Quinn Fabray trembling in the dark, grasping to the tattered book like a teddy bear when denied affection from her parents. Lying in the night as she listened to her father bellow at her mother, young Quinn would clench her eyes tight, reciting lines of poetry in frightened whispers, "Go placidly among the noise and the haste, and remember what peace there may be in silence."

Now seventeen and almost a woman, the fragile blonde found herself peacefully distracted by poetry, of which she was positive she could recite from memory, until a very shrill knock startled her out of the tranquil thoughts. Poetry book still in hand, she ventured curiously into the hallway to see who had stopped by her house. Leaning over the balcony to peer downstairs, Quinn's blood ran cold at the man who was standing boldly in the center of her living room.

Hazel eyes wide and flooding with fear, Quinn backed up a few steps, feeling her back connect gently with the wall so she could hide in the shadows.

Her mother Judith, however, had spotted her from her place on the bottom of the staircase. She was glancing at Quinn with aging eyes. "Quinn, darling. Come downstairs, we have some important news to discuss with you," the older woman's voice was steady but weak and the words made Quinn's heart sink in desolation.

Grasping the book tightly to her chest, she stepped out of the shadows and approached the top of the stairs. Quinn could already feel the man's eyes driving holes into her body, despite the fact that she was opposite him. Delicate frame trembling, she parted her lips, her vision already clouding over in distress, "M-Mom, please. You promised you wouldn't," she whispered but the loud footsteps of her father made Quinn turn her head.

Russell Fabray placed a firm hand on his wife's back before looking up at his daughter, "This household isn't stable without my presence, Quinn. Your mother has approved of my return and I am here to put back the pieces of this shamble of a family," his voice was a lowly grumble that resounded through the high ceilings of the house. Judy Fabray's eyes were now downcast and it made Quinn's stomach churn in disappointment.

There stood a few moments of silence before Quinn felt her hesitant fear morph into outrage, "Family?" she mirrored with a sad laugh full of distaste, "We've never been a family. How dare you come back here after all you've done to us?"

Russell cleared his throat and pressed his hand further into Judy's back, pushing her forward an inch, "My husband has done nothing to me," her mother spoke slowly, her words rehearsed and robotic. She lifted her eyes and met Quinn's gaze with a blank, sad stare.

Quinn shook her head in denial, walking down the steps heatedly. "Look at what you've done to her! She was finally getting her life back and you have to come here, a-and ruin it for the both of us!" she screamed, coming face to face with her father.

The man's face was rough and horrid as he watched his daughter come near him. She took a moment to take in his presence, reveling on how she felt rotten just by standing near him. His graying hair was hastily combed back and his crystal blue eyes were terrifying as they pierced forward. He mumbled something to his wife, making her leave the room. Turning back, he towered over Quinn. "You do not speak to me without being spoken to," he declared darkly.

She felt her body heave in rage, tears springing to her eyes, "How dare you step foot into this house you hideous, ignorant_ pig_—"

A loud slap reverberated throughout the house and Quinn yelped in agony, dropping her book. Immediately she felt her father grab her, throwing her roughly into the wall. Crippled over in pain on the floor, the blonde heaved in a breathy cry, looking up at her father who looked drunk with power and rage.

"I am the man of this house now, Quinn Fabray. My word is law and you will not disobey me again, you useless slut of a daughter," Russell leaned over her, his upper lip curled in disgust. "How much can one person possibly sin?" he hissed in a harsh whisper, making the girl flinch and whimper. He started at her for a long dreadful moment before fixing his tie. Running a hand through his hair, he made his way to the kitchen to where his wife was now preparing food. Speaking over his shoulder, he grumbled, "Supper is in ten minutes. Don't be late."

Watching him retreat, Quinn began to weep, her hand cradling her bruising cheek. She tried to push herself onto her feet only to feel a sharp, fiery pain shoot up the base of her back. She let out a cry, feeling defeated as her watery gaze shifted to the poetry book that lay a few feet away from her on the floor. Shakily she retrieved it, brushing off the cover, and despite the incredible ache in her body, she forced herself to stand. Quinn held the small book to her chest as she had done many times previously, before turning determined toward the front of the house.

Her purse lay idly on the table in the foyer, and she grasped it quietly, placing her book safely inside. Retrieving her coat, Quinn threw one last glance over her shoulder, accidently making eye contact with her mother who was emotionlessly sautéing vegetables on the stove. She heard her mother say her name in nothing but a whisper, but Quinn sniffed sadly, slipping silently out of the house.

The previously blue skies were now graying and dark, the clouds trembling with thunder as Quinn stumbled to her car. She felt the beginnings of rain pat down upon her golden locks as she climbed wearily inside. Turning around, she vaguely checked to see if her school books and gym bag were where she left them in the back seat. Confirming that she had at least a change of clothing, the blonde placed her purse in the passenger's seat and let out a broken sigh. Pulling out of the drive, her trembling lips whispered, "Go placidly among the noise and the haste, and remember what peace there may be in silence."

xxx

Quinn drove around aimlessly for an hour, hot tears flowing down porcelain skin. The rain was now violently beating down against her windshield and her shattered heart was beating frantically in her chest. In the darkness of her car, she found herself grasping at the cross that was hung around her neck. Soon after, Quinn's silver car was pulling into the empty lot of her church and she parked in the back, out of sight. Her small, trembling hand grasped at her key and she turned off the engine. There was only a moment of silence before a long, guttural cry erupted from her throat, ringing throughout the car. Body shaking in pain and grief, Quinn gripped her steering wheel for support.

The angry sky mirrored Quinn's desperate cries but the booming thunder didn't stop her from hearing three polite knocks that fell upon the window of the passenger's seat. Slowly she lifted her head, meeting the concerned, chocolate brown gaze of one Rachel Berry.

_Rachel._

* * *

><p><em>Poem referenced is Max Ehrmann's 'Desiderata'.<em>  
><em>Please review? :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, everyone. Enjoy chapter two._

* * *

><p>Rachel pressed her tiny palm against the window of the silver car, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she peered closer into the vehicle. It was hard to see through the glass because of the pouring rain but she was almost positive that the car belonged to the old woman who directed the church choir. Concerned in general for the health of the elderly, the diva felt it was her duty to make sure the nice woman was okay.<p>

"Hello there?" Rachel politely questioned the silence, brows furrowed.

Quinn let out something of a breath, shaking her head in disbelief at the midget who was knocking on her window persistently, asking her if she had her hearing aid on high enough. Still quite distressed, the blonde wiped at her eyes weakly before heaving in a heavy, stuttering breath, trying to quiet her previous sobs. She reached out and opened the passenger door a crack, readying herself to tell the girl to leave her alone.

Before Quinn could even protest she found Rachel flinging the door open, plopping down in the passenger seat with a small thud. Taken aback, the blonde scooted away, not exactly having wanted the brunette to see her in such a state.

The diva, who happened to be wearing a hot pink raincoat with matching boots, lowered her hood before shutting the door, words tumbling out of her mouth the moment she was inside.

"Mrs. Stonehouse, you do realize that it's almost midnight, you should really be getting home to your husband—shit!" Rachel flinched the moment she fully turned around, seeing one Quinn Fabray giving her a disturbed stare, pink lips parted in shock.

Now it was the brunette's turn to scoot herself away, both girls now with their backs against the doors as they gazed at each other, the air thickening with every moment.

Rachel cleared her throat, her small fists grasping at the seat beneath her as she sat rigidly in a most definitely unwelcomed seat. "Y-You're not my choir director," she stated lamely, finding herself stammering yet again in the blonde's presence.

"No shit," Quinn murmured feebly, feeling that she'd be just as rigid if she wasn't so exhausted from crying. The brunette across from her began to fidget with the hem of her jacket and there was a moment of unsettling silence. Sniffing slightly, the frail blonde tore her eyes away from Rachel before parting her lips again, "You can leave now," she instructed quietly, wanting desperately to be alone.

Rachel blanched and nodded quickly, squeaking out the words, "Right, sorry."

Just before the brunette was about to turn away, however, a bright flash of lightning lit up the interior of the car, shining a new, startling light on Quinn.

"Quinn! What happened to your cheek?" Rachel demanded immediately, but her voice was soft, brown eyes flashing with worry.

The blonde recoiled in shame, feeling a lump form in the back of her throat. Her chin quivered as she turned away from Rachel, feeling faint. Bowing her head in fatigue, a breath escaped her lips.

"It's nothing, Berry. Please leave me alone."

Rachel found herself sinking a little bit at the vulnerability she heard in Quinn's voice; her plea was nothing but a whisper and was hardly audible in the already silent car. She took a moment to really look at the blonde and after a few moments she felt her shoulders droop sadly, full attention now on Quinn.

"Quinn?" she spoke, her voice small, gentle eyes studying the trembling girl. After a beat, she whispered the words the blonde had said to her earlier that day, "Look at me."

Tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Quinn lifted her head and met Rachel's dismal gaze, her fragile body already shaking in distress again.

The brunette inhaled shortly, the crestfallen expression on the blonde's face startling her. "I'm not going to hurt you," Rachel promised softly, and there was only a moment before Quinn was sobbing, reaching out for the diva desperately.

Without a second thought Rachel scooped the crying angel into her arms and held her close, feeling her heart break at the shuttering cries that came from blonde. Quinn's arms looped around Rachel's neck and the diva's arms were wrapped securely around the blonde's back.

"I hate him," Quinn sobbed wretchedly, the only words spoken as she clung urgently to the smaller girl.

Rachel frowned into the girl's golden locks, one of her hands shooting up and cupping the back of Quinn's neck affectionately as she pulled close, "You're safe now," she murmured, her lips pressed gently against the blonde's ear.

She held the angel for a long time as the storm boomed and crashed overhead , lightning flashing and lighting up the two every few minutes. After a certain period of time Quinn's cries faded into hiccupping whimpers and she felt herself nuzzling her face into Rachel's neck, wave after wave of exhaustion running through her body.

The brunette noticed that Quinn's grip on her was slackening and she gently sat the both of them up. Silently, Rachel moved the half asleep blonde into the passenger seat before plopping down quietly in the driver's seat.

Confused, the weary blonde looked up at Rachel, trying to keep her eyes open.

Rachel started the car and pulled slowly out of the parking lot, but not before making sure Quinn was buckled in.

"My house," she told the blonde with a shy, reassuring smile, and Quinn nodded wordlessly, falling into an exhausted slumber as she leant against the window.

The next thing Quinn felt was the softest hand brushing hair out her eyes and a warm palm resting on her cheek. Hazel eyes fluttering open, she looked up to see Rachel giving her a small smile. The brunette pulled back timidly and nodded her head in the direction of a quaint brick house. The moment Rachel's hand was gone, she missed it but she took this as her cue to wake up a little bit.

"Wait, Rachel, are you sure?" Quinn asked in a gentle, sleepy voice, sitting up in the passenger's seat of her own car.

Rachel let out an easy chuckle, looking a bit fatigued herself. "I'm not letting you sleep in your car, Quinn," she told her, watching the tired blonde with careful eyes.

Quinn smiled weakly and gazed down, grasping her purse that had fallen onto the floor of the car. A little wobbly and dehydrated, she climbed out and closed the door quietly behind her.

The brunette took Quinn's hand gently and led her up the path to her house. As they made their way inside and up the stairs, the blonde blinked sleepily, mumbling, "Your hands aren't manly."

Taking this as a form of gratitude, Rachel nodded and laughed under her breath at the drowsy blonde,

"I know."

xxx

Quinn found herself sitting on the edge of Rachel's bed as the brunette scurried around the small room to find a change of pajamas for her to wear. The brunette soon emerged from around the corner with a pair of grey sweatpants and a white oversized t-shirt that had 'Lima Theater Camp' splashed across the front in boxy letters.

Taking the clothes, Quinn looked up at Rachel guiltily, nose pink and eyes red from crying. "You really don't have to do this," she insisted, quiet and nervous.

Rachel patted her shoulder gently, having changed out of her raincoat, revealing the black pants and top she was wearing underneath it. She was strictly professional when it came to dressing for rehearsals, especially in church.

"Nonsense. Bathroom's over there, I'll change in here," she informed her lightly, motioning to the left to her own personal bathroom.

Quinn nodded and slipped inside the bathroom. Halfway through pulling the t-shirt on, which was extremely comfortable compared to the tight knit baby doll dress she was wearing earlier, a question popped into her head.

"Aren't you Jewish?" the blonde asked sleepily from behind the doorway, and Rachel chuckled as she slipped on a pair of soft black shorts.

"Half Jewish. My daddy's Catholic," Rachel told her, thoroughly thanking God that both of her dads had been asleep when they snuck inside. She'd have to make sure to wake up early the next morning so she'd have time to explain to them why a bruised bombshell of a blonde had spent the night in her room.

At the thought, Rachel flushed, pulling on a simple pink t-shirt. She ran her hands through her chocolate hair, looking at her bed nervously before turning on her heel, opening her closet.

A drowsy Quinn padded out of the bathroom in her new clothes, looking a bit more relaxed. She turned to see Rachel bent over, rummaging through her closet, and the sleepy blonde couldn't help but stare at the girl's petite but lovely figure. A few moments later, the brunette pulled out a pink sleeping bag, looking quite satisfied, and Quinn hastily looked away.

"Haven't used this in a while, but I should still fit inside," she said happily, turning to see Quinn looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Rachel gave her a timid smile. "You're taking the bed, of course. I'll have my sleeping bag."

Quinn's mind clicked at the words, realizing the predicament they were in. She shook her head at the bundle of pink in Rachel's arms before gesturing to the queen sized bed that lay a few feet away.

"We can probably both fit on your bed, Thumbelina."

Rachel bit her lip nervously but Quinn was already climbing onto the mattress. "I suppose so, I just didn't want to…force myself on you," she told her truthfully, setting the sleeping bag down. Her head shot up when she heard a hiss of pain come from the blonde.

Having to stretch a little to climb under the sheets, the sharp twinge of pain from earlier resurfaced and shot up Quinn's back, making her arch a little in pain.

"What's wrong?" the brunette squeaked slightly, at Quinn's side in an instant, her eyes wide with concern. Noticing that the blonde was grabbing onto her side, Rachel frowned, letting out a dejected breath. Her face suddenly grew very dark, having guessed the reasons of Quinn's grief from the beginning.

"I swear, if I had the power, I'd see that your father rots in hell," Rachel muttered to herself, reaching out to help the blonde get under the covers, "You of all people don't deserve this."

A little surprised that the diva had figured correctly what had happened, Quinn gazed up at the brunette with pained but thankful eyes. The expression on her face spoke volumes and Rachel climbed into bed next to her.

The blonde let out a long breath once her head sunk into one of Rachel's pillows, her honey locks splaying out around her. Quinn looked over, feeling her eyes grow heavy as she studied the girl beside her. Rachel had absentmindedly reached out and brushed her fingertips tenderly along Quinn's bruised cheekbone. A pleasant shiver ran down the blonde's back.

Trying to memorize the softness of Rachel's touch, Quinn closed her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

Rachel looked down at the angel who was drifting asleep and smiled sadly, retracting her hand slowly from the girl's cheek.

"Sleep well, Quinn," she whispered back, and she found herself pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde's temple before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Please review? :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all so much for the reviews and the alerts, they really made my day. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Quinn's head was heavy when she awoke the next morning. A delicate frown played upon her lips, grumpy that her back still hurt and that the ache was shooting up her spine and into her neck. Letting out a tiny groan, the blonde opened her eyes and squinted through the hazy light that was spilling out from behind the curtains of the window. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and confused, not recognizing the light pink walls nor the overwhelming but pleasant scent of white tea. Hazel eyes flicking downward, the blonde froze and bit her lip, now realizing why she felt oddly warm in the light sheets.<p>

Nuzzled in Quinn's neck was the nose of Rachel Berry, her long chocolate locks hanging softly in front of her face. Small, peaceful breaths fell warmly against the blonde's porcelain skin and the petite girl had managed to snuggle up against Quinn's side in her sleep. Realizing that her arm was resting gently around the brunette's waist, she pulled away slowly before taking a deep breath, watching Rachel's chest rise and fall against her as she slept.

Feeling substantially awkward, the blonde patted Rachel's back lightly before clearing her throat.

"Berry," she croaked, her throat rough from crying the night before. The tiny girl stirred a bit, burrowing her face further against Quinn's skin. Blinking, the blonde found herself letting out a breathy chuckle and she shook the diva gently before squinting at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Hey, Tinkerbell, wake up. School is in an hour."

Rachel's breath hitched against Quinn's throat, making the blonde shiver. Within seconds the brunette was up and out of bed, keeping a safe distance between herself and the ex cheerio.

"Sorry!" the diva peeped, looking anywhere but Quinn as she ran a nervous hand through her hair, "I didn't mean to, y-you know, be all over you like that. I've been known to be a clingy sleeper." Rachel threw her an apologetic glance, brown eyes panicked.

Quinn rubbed her eyes, sitting up, feeling a little dizzy and almost cold after the brunette had fled.

"It's fine," she murmured, giving Rachel a tight smile before running a hand absentmindedly against her stinging cheek. The smile fell from her lips as the events from last night flooded her memory and she stiffened in anxiety.

Rachel's nose wrinkled in concern and she took a step toward her bed. "How're you feeling, Quinn? Did you sleep alright?" she asked quietly, not exactly sure how to approach the broken girl.

Quinn nodded, unconsciously rubbing her hip where she was sure a bruise must have formed. Now that it was morning and her mind wasn't fogged over with such intense grief, the blonde felt her walls build themselves back up as she looked over to the slightly disheveled brunette.

"I, uh, have a change of clothes in my car," she began in an embarrassed mumble, stepping out from under the covers. Brushing some of her honey locks out of her eyes, Quinn stammered, "Thank you for…yeah." She motioned weakly to the rumpled sheets, rubbing the back of her neck.

Rachel nodded quickly, her eyes scanning over the blonde. She smiled a small, envious smile at how poised and flawless Quinn still managed to look in the morning.

"Feel free to use my shower; I assume you must have somewhat of a headache this morning and hot water will definitely take away any pain," she began, leaning over to tidy up her bed. Smoothing out her duvet, the diva began to mumble quietly to herself, "Not that you'd need one otherwise, of course you look perfect in the morning." Rachel began to fluff her pillows with extra vigor, trying to work past her jealousy.

Quinn on the other hand happened to decipher the diva's personal rambles and she felt her face flush as she watched the tiny girl beat at the pillow. Though she had been complimented various times throughout her life, it felt different coming from Rachel. Taken aback by these new feelings, Quinn began to back out of the room.

"Thanks, Rachel. A shower sounds nice." With that the blonde scurried away to get her gym bag, hoping that fresh air and a hot shower would clear her mind.

Now alone, Rachel pumped her fist in the air, quietly celebrating to herself that Quinn addressed her by her first name, rather than some ugly insult. Though the blonde had probably done it out of guilt, Rachel felt satisfied, but something in the back of her mind was trying to bring her out of her victory dance.

Then it hit her.

Jumping a foot in the air, the brunette sprinted out of the room and down the stairs, just catching sight of Quinn leave the house. Coming from around the corner was her father staring at the retreating blonde with wide, disturbed eyes.

Leroy Berry was a warm, sensitive man, tall with compassionate eyes and a creamy dark complexion. But seeing the young blonde walking carelessly from his daughter's room, in his daughter's clothing, made him grip his coffee mug a bit tighter.

Rachel stopped at the bottom of the stairs, flustered and out of breath, receiving an uneasy stare from her father.

"Dad—I can explain," the diva wheezed, placing a hand on her chest as she caught her breath.

Leroy cleared his throat and set down his coffee, letting out a weary breath before moving towards the mirror that hung in the hallway. As he straightened his tie for work, the man glanced cautiously over at Rachel, looking her up and down.

"Sweetheart, if you're gay, this is _definitely_ not the way to go about it," he began in a low voice, trying to wipe images of his daughter being intimate from his mind.

Thoroughly freaked out by the statement, a look of terror splashed across Rachel's face.

"Dad, she's just a friend!" she hissed in a whisper, horrified that Quinn might have heard. She placed a hand on her father's arm and dragged him around the corner.

"I saw her crying in St. Mary's parking lot after church choir yesterday," she murmured under her breath, "And she has quite a bruise on her cheek. I think she ran away from home." Rachel's brown eyes flashed with concern as she looked desperately up at her Dad, "She needed a place to sleep."

At that moment, Quinn reentered the Berry household again, hazel eyes downtrodden and distracted as she slumped her way up the stairs, a small black gym back slung over her shoulder.

Leroy sighed and nodded in understanding, reaching out and tucking some of Rachel's hair behind her ear. "Alright. Just give me a heads up next time, alright, little star?"

The diva nodded bashfully at the nickname, smiling up and propping herself up on her toes to help with her father's tie.

Ruffling his daughter's hair, he spoke quietly, "Thanks, honey. I have to get to work but if this blonde beauty is staying here another night, I want to be introduced."

Rachel gave him a quirky smile, "Her name's Quinn, and yes of course." She kissed his cheek before throwing her small arms tightly around his middle. "Love you, Dad."

Leroy smiled and hugged his daughter to him for a moment. "I love you too, sweetie. Daddy left early for a meeting, so make sure you lock the door when you leave with Miss _Quinn_."

Chuckling, the tiny diva waved her father goodbye before making her way back to her room.

xxx

Rachel was momentarily flustered when met with a towel clad Quinn who had stepped out of the bathroom to retrieve forgotten clothing, but everything from then on was surreally peaceful.

The blonde showered for a few minutes, letting the hot water beat down on her neck as she practically drooled over the white tea body wash of Rachel's. Not that she'd let the midget know how amazing it smelled, but she figured she could enjoy it privately. As she pulled a dark green dress made of thin cotton from her bag, Quinn noticed the bruise on her hip and swallowed back fresh tears, dreading the thought of seeing her father again. Sighing heavily, the blonde towel dried her hair and let it fall in a smooth, fair curtain that framed her face. She tried her best to avoid looking at herself in the mirror while she did so, not wanting to accept the anguish that must have settled into her skin.

Rachel quickly slipped in and out of the shower after Quinn was finished, but it didn't go unnoticed that the blonde had used some of her body wash. This left quite the smirk on the diva's lips as she straightened her hair.

"She thinks I smell pretty," Rachel sang happily to herself, placing tiny hands on her hips as she looked into the mirror at her chosen attire. Clinging warmly to her body was a dark blue top with white polka dots, a gray skirt hugging her waist. Finished with white tights, black shoes and a delicate star necklace, Rachel confidently left the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, Rachel turned to see the blonde angel looking at her reflection in the mirror, her finger tips grazing over the reddened skin of her cheek. The brunette approached Quinn in the silence and wordlessly reached out, tilting the blonde's face towards hers. Rachel softly tucked some of the golden locks behind Quinn's ear before inspecting the damage left on the pale cheek.

Quinn's watery hazel eyes glazed over as the diva ran her fingers over the bruise. Then, with a small nod, Rachel opened one of the drawers on her nightstand and pulled out a small silver tin of power along with a soft makeup brush. The both of them remained silent as Rachel dipped the brush into the fair power and brought it to the blonde's cheek, her movements gentle and slow as the redness faded away.

The blonde's eyes had fluttered shut at Rachel's tenderness, and once the brunette had finished she opened her eyes to see the girl's lips tug upwards into a soft smile.

"I won't tell anyone, but you should," Rachel murmured, putting the makeup back in her drawer, and Quinn nodded slowly, confused as to why the diva's movements had put her in such a trance. Smiling a little, the blonde spoke quietly.

"Let me drive you to school. It's the least I can do."

xxx

Soon the pair was zooming away in Quinn's silver car with the windows rolled down, enjoying the fresh air of the breezy May morning. Thankfully the storm had passed overnight and the wind was now crisp and refreshing.

Rachel, who had been looking down at her hands in her lap for the past couple of minutes decided to speak.

"I wanted to thank you, Quinn. For what you said yesterday." She glanced over at the blonde, who was raising an eyebrow, honey locks rustling softly in the breeze as she remained silent. "Finn is your boyfriend and I shouldn't be trying to court him. It was rude of me and I apologize," she paused for a moment, her voice strained now, "Like you said, he would only hold me back from achieving stardom."

Quinn nodded vaguely. Looking back on how she screamed at her, she felt particularly guilty, seeing as how the rest of the day went for the both of them. Earlier when Rachel was showering she had gone through her neglected cell phone, assuring Finn via text that everything was okay.

She was hesitating telling Finn about what had happened with her father, knowing that his temper would most likely take over and unwanted attention would be thrown in her direction. Instead she told him that she spent the night at Santana's and that the Latina had hid her phone.

Soon Quinn's car was pulling to a gentle stop in the McKinley parking lot and the girls remained motionless as blonde turned off the engine.

Letting out a breath, Quinn turned to Rachel, not knowing the words that would make up for all the brunette had done for her.

"Thank you," Quinn breathed, "For everything. I don't deserve any of the kindness you've given me. I've been so horrible to you," she gave Rachel a pained expression and the brunette reached over, placing a tiny hand on top of hers.

"I only ask one thing of you, Quinn," Rachel started seriously, those chocolate eyes hypnotizing.

"Anything."

Her brown eyes sparkled with mirth, "Keep calling me Rachel."

Quinn smiled and enveloped the tiny girl in a soft hug, trying to ignore the fuzzy warmth that came with Rachel's touch.

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p><em>Please review? :)<br>Slushied!Rachel and Protective!Quinn arriving in chapter four. Stay tuned! _


	4. Chapter 4

_You might be able to tell from this chapter that I don't like Finn very much. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Quinn heard nothing from her parents for the following few days and she was grateful. Just thinking of them, her father's belligerence and her mother's conformity; it made the blonde feel faint with dread. After parting ways with Rachel, she eventually told Santana about her father's return. The fire in the Latina's eyes only seemed to grow as Quinn recalled the events and ever since then she had been rooming in Lima Heights with the Lopez family.<p>

Though she was excellent at concealing her feelings, it didn't take her boyfriend too long to notice how distracted Quinn had become. The blonde's usual sharp retorts grew silent and her hazel eyes were glued to the floor as she trudged slowly through the McKinley hallways. She was also starting to decline spending extra time with Finn, simply explaining that she needed more time to herself.

For a reason she wasn't quite sure, Quinn found herself closing up around Finn. The way her boyfriend towered over her no longer seemed appealing. His sly smirks and subtle cockiness was starting to make the blonde feel suffocated and his gawky physique didn't help the situation. So naturally, opening up to the boy about her parents seemed impossible as the time passed.

Her fake smiles and forced laughter had seemed to cover her pain successfully until one fateful moment after Glee Club.

After another grueling rehearsal the group had been dismissed, but Finn had kept Quinn back, leaving the two alone in the choir room.

"What is it?" Quinn asked, a little impatient as she slipped her sheet music into her purse.

Hands stuffed in the front pockets of his jeans, Finn approached her. "I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight and maybe catch a movie," his smile was playful but something in his eyes seemed off. "You're always gone. I miss you."

He reached out, placing his set of large hands on her petite waist, but he managed to press against the bruise on her hip in such a way that made Quinn hiss and pull back.

Immediately Finn's face contorted in annoyance, something he was previously suppressing but could no longer hide. "This is what I'm talking about, Quinn!" he all but shouted, throwing up his hands in anger, "You won't even let me touch you anymore! I'm starting to think that you're not being completely honest with me." He pointed a large accusing finger in her direction.

Irritated, Quinn slung the strap of her purse over her shoulder. "What are you saying, Finn?"

Finn took a step forward, towering over her in a way he must enjoy, his expression a horrid mixture of confidence and aggravation, "What I'm saying, Quinn, is that I'm not stupid. I'm smart enough to tell when someone's lying."

Quinn almost snorted; Finn's intelligence was almost always a source of hilarity. On most days, the boy was all muscle and little brains. "I'm not keeping anything from you, Finn," she found herself saying, almost indifferent to the fact that it was a complete lie. But the boy was starting to get on her nerves.

The hulking brunette scowled, shaking his head as he began to pace. "I don't believe you. You're hiding something from me." Suddenly, the boy whipped around, staring incredulously at his girlfriend. "You're cheating on me, aren't you?" His beady brown eyes flashed with a jealous rage, "That's it! You never answer your phone and you're avoiding me because you're off sleeping with some other guy like a friggen' tramp!"

Quinn felt herself shatter into a million pieces, the taunting words of her father ringing in her ears as she shuttered under Finn's angry glare.

From behind the small crack of the choir door, Rachel Berry had seen enough.

Slamming the door open, the brunette stalked angrily inside the room, startling the quarreling couple.

"You're nothing but a jealous, dim-witted pig, Finn Hudson!" the diva practically shrieked, between the two in a matter of seconds, fuming as she began to back the boy away from Quinn with her furious eyes alone.

Paling but still upset, Finn lowered his gaze in a way that was supposed to be menacing. "This isn't any of your business," he shot back, large shoulders tensing.

Rachel all but growled as she took a step forward, tiny fists clenched at her sides. "It's about to be."

A gentle, calming hand was placed upon the enraged diva's lower back as the blonde finally found her voice.

"Rachel's right," Quinn declared, her voice quiet but resolute. "You've been nothing but a selfish little boy from the beginning and I'm sick of it," her voice cracked, hazel eyes pained.

Finn seethed, eyes flicking back to the slender blonde. "You know what? I've been getting tired of your stupid mood swings anyway. I'm done with you," he huffed out loudly, shooting a glare at the both of them for a moment before stomping out, slamming the door behind him.

The girls stood in silence for a minute, the only sound being Rachel's angry heaving and the heavy footsteps of Finn stalking out of the high school.

Quinn's hand hadn't left the small of Rachel's back but eventually the blonde pulled back, slumping over onto one of the chairs the group had neglected to stack. She set down her purse on the floor next to her before letting her head fall into her hands, her golden locks falling around her in a soft curtain.

No longer trembling with venom, Rachel turned to face the blonde, brown eyes big and fretful. This had been the first time they had been alone since the storm, having only shared lingering glances in between classes.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop; I left my agenda on the piano and was coming back to retrieve it when I heard Finn bellowing at you. I couldn't just sit there and listen to him insult you like that," Rachel explained, staring at Quinn for a moment before hesitantly taking a seat next to her. She had been disappointed at first that the blonde was sleeping over at Satan's but she figured that beneath her boob job was a heart. As long as Quinn was safe.

Quinn lifted her head at Rachel's words, and while the diva was expecting tears of sorrow, the blonde looked ironically serene.

"I'm glad you were there," she murmured, the first words spoken to the diva in quite some time, hazel eyes directed forward, letting her hands fall onto her lap. Then, Quinn let out a long breath said something that neither of them was expecting. "Finn was holding me back too."

Rachel stayed quiet, finding that her endless babbling seemed to cease around the blonde. She studied the girl closely before reaching out, taking Quinn's hand gently in hers, innocent brown eyes hoping to comfort.

Fortunately, Quinn took that as a chance to scoot closer and rest her head on Rachel's shoulder, to which the brunette let out a happy sigh. The blonde squeezed her hand softly and Rachel's stomach flipped, but she covered her nervousness with a contented smile.

Later that night, Rachel was slipping into bed when her cell phone buzzed on her nightstand. Sleepy eyes puzzled, she reached over and flipped it open.

Shining back at her in the darkness of her bedroom was a single question.

**'Would it be weird of me to say that I miss your bed?'**

Rachel simply beamed as she typed back.

**'Along with my body wash?'**

The response was almost immediate.

**'Hush, Berry.'**

The little heart placed at the end of Quinn's text made Rachel forget all about their supposed first name basis.

xxx

It was during Quinn's free period the next day when it happened. Santana and she were helping Brittany edit her history paper, ("Who's to say Lady Gaga isn't a part of the English monarchy, I mean why else would they call her Lady?" deadpanned the puzzled blonde.), when a tiny shriek erupted from the hallway behind them.

The trio whirled around at the scream, and the three sets of eyes gazed through the glass door to see a very purple Rachel Berry standing rigid, opposite a smirking Finn Hudson who was high fiving a group of jocks.

It all happened in a matter of seconds: Quinn's curious stare shifted into a heavy glare, she shot Santana a look that could not be ignored, and the Latina was up and out of her seat, spicy as ever. Quinn knew Santana was looking for a reason to beat the crap out of Hudson ever since the break up and this was simply perfect timing for the Latina to vent. The Spanish profanities spilling from those cherry lips could be heard from outside McKinley as she chased a terrified Finn down the hallway, the remaining students horrified of Santana's hysterical screaming.

As Quinn stood from the table, she vaguely remembered hearing Brittany's quiet 'Go San-San!' before she dashed after Rachel who had quickly left for the bathroom.

Shooting daggers at anyone still left in the hallway, Quinn pushed open the door to the girl's restroom hesitantly. "Rachel?" she called out, eyes scanning the room before meeting the sullen gaze of the freezing brunette.

"Before you ask, I'm okay. Just c-cold," stammered Rachel as she gathered paper towel to wipe at her hair. She had already managed to wipe most of the purple slush from her face but the diva was squinting in a way that made it apparent that her eyes were stinging.

Quinn drooped as she watched the shaking girl take care of the frozen stains like an expert, and her heart dropped at the thought of her having to do this various times a week. Her eyes wet, the blonde got more paper towel from a separate dispenser and wetted them the same way Rachel was.

As the angel reached out to wipe a trail of purple ice from Rachel's neck, the brunette fought back a shiver and instead focused on the tears in Quinn's eyes.

"I'm going to be fine, Quinn, don't worry," she assured in a high pitched whisper, never having wanted the blonde to be upset over something as trivial as Rachel's biweekly slushie attacks.

Quinn sniffed and shook her head gently, moving to clean Rachel's chocolate hair, "You just don't deserve this," was all she could say, her voice breathy as she shifted the paper towel to her other hand so she could run her fingers through the diva's now clean locks.

Rachel felt herself blush at how sweetly Quinn was touching her, as if she was made of glass. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Want to spend the night at my house this weekend?" Rachel looked down for a moment, but her gaze fell upon the blonde's dress. The white fabric looked like lace as it swayed around her hips. "Maybe I can help you decide how to go about your father, and you said you missed my bed, so I figured…" she trailed off her ramble, embarrassed, and made herself look up from Quinn's waist. To her delight, she was met with a genuine, happy smile.

"Santana's couch isn't quite as fun to sleep on as it was when I was six," Quinn admitted, her eyes flitting over Rachel's no longer purple face. "Sounds lovely."

The blonde's smooth voice was like music and Rachel beamed, the angel's lips telling her that she was going to make sure Santana wasn't getting arrested for homicide. The brunette only nodded vaguely, watching Quinn leave.

Turning back to her reflection in the mirror, Rachel realized that she was no longer shivering, but rather very warm. Letting her face fall into her tiny palms, the diva shook her head slowly, heaving a sigh.

_I have a crush on Quinn Fabray. I am so screwed._

* * *

><p><em>Please review, my lovely readers? :) <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I'd like to thank Olafur Arnalds; his music inspires most of my writing. Also, thank you again readers, enjoy chapter five!_

* * *

><p>Quinn seethed in a passionate breath as she twirled, letting out her anger through her pirouettes, body graceful but fervent. The crescendo of violins set her body on fire, the music resounding throughout the studio. She leapt, dancing furiously, letting out tiny, breathless noises with every precise movement. Strands of gold broke free from the tight bun atop the blonde's head and curved around her cheeks, the girl living adamantly through the orchestrations. Little did Finn know when they were dating, Quinn had chosen to spend her evenings dancing, but the hotheaded boy assumed the worst of her absences.<p>

Ballet was her only outlet aside from poetry and little people knew of her talent, which is why she always danced alone, away from any worldly distractions. For the past few days, the blonde would stay after Glee Club and sneak into one of the dance rooms with help from the friendly piano player, Brad.

Then Quinn would dance, desperately.

The blonde would dance until she ached and couldn't breathe, but only then would she stop.

Her closeted ballet escapades were well kept secrets until Friday evening when a certain brunette overheard music coming from the far McKinley hallway.

Curious and a bit nosy, Rachel Berry had stopped in her tracks when she heard the classical music flow from the back of the school. It only took a minute for the diva to find the source of the strident violins and fluttering harps; at the end of the hallway was a ray of light that spilled from underneath one of the studio's doors. As she approached, the orchestra grew louder, and the brunette slowly pushed the door open.

It was then that Rachel realized Quinn was indeed sent from heaven.

The slender blonde before her was moving about the room with an immense amount of skill, her movements graceful but dominating as she spun in nothing but tights and a black leotard. Rachel found herself slumping against the doorframe as she watched in awe, the passionate dancing putting her in somewhat of a trance.

A few minutes passed and the music that blared from the small stereo fell into a gentle decrescendo, causing the angel to fall into a slow pirouette, back arched elegantly. Quinn's intricate twirling eventually came to a stop, pale neck and face flushed and glowing.

Rachel let out a breath, amazed. She spoke without thinking, "You're magnificent."

Breathless, Quinn turned around, eyes wide as the hazy voice startled her. Feeling more than a little bit self conscious, she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, trying to catch her breath.

"I thought you left," the blonde panted, every inch of her body pulsating from the power of her dancing, practically humming with energy.

The diva continued to gaze at Quinn shamelessly, still leaning in a stupor against the doorway. "I didn't know you could dance like that," she chimed, her voice light and faraway, "You have such passion. It's breathtaking, Quinn."

Gazing back at Rachel shyly, a breath of pink settled on Quinn's cheeks and she couldn't help but smile. The way the brunette was looking at her made her feel electric and she felt her heart clench in an unfamiliar but pleasant way.

"That's sweet of you to say, Rachel," she murmured back, biting her lip as she got lost in those chocolate eyes. The petite girl really did have an alluring stare.

Rachel smiled back, fully taking in the angel in front of her. Once the diva had realized she had romantic feelings for Quinn, she was planning on keeping a considerable distance as to not kindle the fire. But as Quinn undid the tight bun, letting her hair cascade in soft yellow waves, those sparkling hazel eyes and batting eyelashes confirmed that Rachel Berry was a goner.

A peaceful lull fell between them and the brunette straightened slowly. "You're still spending the weekend at my house, right? My fathers are on a business trip in Chicago but they approved of your staying."

Quinn nodded, motioning toward the black duffle bag that lay idly against the wall. "I'm all packed," she answered, eyes flashing with genuine happiness for the first time in a while.

Rachel threw her a charming smile, "Excellent. I noted earlier that Santana drove you to school this morning, so I have my car out front."

Having completely forgotten that she was without a car, Quinn was grateful for the diva's observations as she slipped the strap of her duffle bag over her shoulder. Smiling bashfully, she slipped away to change in the bathroom before meeting back up with the brunette.

They made their way quietly to the parking lot, the walk lengthy but comfortable as they strode slowly together in silence. It was unexpected but cute; Rachel was always prepared to have a novel spill from her lips when needed, on almost any topic, but the diva was surprisingly very quiet when deep in thought.

The blonde snuck a few glances at the shorter girl who was now walking with a contented spring in her step. If Quinn was the reason Rachel was so blissful and at ease, she wasn't sure if she'd ever want to leave her side.

xxx

Everything the pair did that evening flowed easily. From stopping at a corner Chinese restaurant where they bickered playfully over who would pay, to driving the long way to Rachel's house in order to enjoy the sunset—everything was natural.

It was just getting dark when the two walked into the Berry residence, laughing softly as they swapped embarrassing moments that Finn had put the both of them in.

"He's seriously the definition of a hypocrite," Quinn chuckled as they stepped inside. "I don't know what I ever saw in him, other than popularity."

Secretly trying to be chivalrous, Rachel took Quinn's bag and set it aside as they previously decided they were going to sort through the Berry movie collection for their night's entertainment.

Settling herself onto the plush mauve couch, the blonde scooped her legs onto the cushion and watched as Rachel looked through the small mahogany cabinet.

"I've come to the conclusion that the only reason I was with Finn and was earlier pining over him was because I craved the attention," Rachel said lightly, shrugging. Her head cocked to the side as she ran her fingertips over the various titles. "At first for selfish reasons, but I soon after realized that I wanted him because he showed me affection, something I've never really received from anyone outside my immediate family. He was the first boy who was genuinely nice to me, and with him I felt special."

Quinn rested her cheek in her palm, a sad smile on her lips as she peered at some of the movie titles. Trying to brighten the mood, she spoke up, "No offense, but if you choose a musical I might just die," she chuckled quietly at the pout Rachel was shooting her.

The diva grumbled, but her eyes were playful as they peered up at Quinn who was giggling. "Let's see what's on television then, shall we?"

The tiny girl plopped down beside Quinn and clicked on the TV. After scrolling through the channels Rachel quickly discovered the blonde's hidden love of old movies.

Seeing the satisfied blonde clapping with a cheeky smile, Rachel decided she had never seen anything more adorable and she flicked off the lights, the television screen throwing a hazy beam over the both of them.

The black and white movie was cheesy but engaging as the two girls relaxed underneath the thin blanket Rachel had thrown over them. They didn't sit too close but not far away either and they continued to share shy glances as they laughed at the corny dialogue.

Half way through the movie, both girls were very drowsy and Rachel had slumped over, resting her head against Quinn's shoulder. The blonde found herself staring down at Rachel's hands that were placed gently in her lap. The diva was so petite and she couldn't believe how she didn't notice how endearing it made the brunette. Before she knew it, the blonde reached out and took Rachel's hand gently.

Confused but enjoying the contact, Rachel gave Quinn a look, making the blonde giggle again.

"Your hands are so small," Quinn smiled sleepily, tracing small patterns on the diva's palm. "I just want to dunk you in my coffee."

Rachel was trying not to grin too big, "Are you trying to say that I'm cute, Quinn?"

The blonde shrugged and pulled away, leaving Rachel disappointed, but seconds later Quinn was skating her fingertips up and down Rachel's sides, making the girl squeak incessantly.

"I'm saying you're pint-sized, Polly Pocket!" Quinn answered, her voice teasing and soft as she tickled the girl gently.

"I am not!" shrieked Rachel, squirming and giggling underneath the blonde's touch, but the response made Quinn pull her closer. When the blonde fought, she intended to win, even if it meant that Rachel was now very much in her lap. She continued to tickle her until they were both out of breath, looking at each other with goofy smiles.

It didn't take long for Rachel to pull her into a warm hug and Quinn's chest clenched again as she snaked her arms around the diva's back. She fit so perfectly in her arms.

"You're a really great friend, Quinn," Rachel beamed into the girl's golden hair, the drowsiness taking over her again.

Quinn was now sprawled across the couch, the tiny brunette lying on top of her. Hyper aware of the way Rachel's body moved against hers, she smiled nervously, neither of them pulling away exactly.

Sleepiness sprinkled over the pair and they breathed in unison, the flickering television their only source of light. Quinn bit her lip, thinking about Rachel's earlier speech.

After a moment of hesitation, she whispered timidly, "I think you deserve all of the attention in the world." She wasn't quite sure what had made her act so candid but everything Rachel did made her defensive walls crumble, leaving Quinn vulnerable and honest.

Bashful, Rachel hid her face in Quinn's shoulder, her head tucked underneath the blonde's chin. As the minutes ticked away, both were aware of their intimate proximity but didn't move. The two had forever craved for such sincerity and tenderness and they didn't want it to end.

In the darkness, Rachel whispered against the crook of Quinn's neck. "Is this okay? I'm so sleepy."

Eyes fluttering shut, Quinn imagined herself drowning in this fuzzy warmth, "Mmm."

"Tell me a secret?" murmured the sleepy brunette.

Quinn trailed her fingertips up and down Rachel's spine before parting her lips, "From the ashes then thou wilt rise and thou wilt come to her, brush the mischief from her eyes, fold her mouth the new flower with thy imaginable wings, where dwells the breath of all persisting stars," her voice was whimsical and soft.

Surprised by the lullaby of prose that waltzed effortlessly from Quinn's lips, Rachel nuzzled her nose against the blonde's neck. "That was really pretty," she smiled against her skin, almost arching in delight at the fingertips on her back.

"I have volumes of poetry memorized," Quinn admitted shyly, "It was kind of a hobby when I was a child. Only Brittany knows. When we were little, I would recite silly poems for her when she couldn't sleep," she chuckled for a moment. "Go ahead, call me a dork, you know you want to."

Rachel on the other hand was thoroughly impressed and was trying not to melt too much in the blonde's arms. She shook her head, moments away from passing out. "I think you're great," she drawled.

Wanting to make sure the tiny diva was warm Quinn managed to reach and pull the blanket over the two of them. The blonde smiled at Rachel's compliment, "You tell me a secret now, Tinkerbell."

Suddenly Rachel burst into giggles. "You'd laugh at me."

"Well now you've _got_ to tell me."

There was a hesitant moment before Rachel spoke up. "Last year, when I fancied Mr. Schuester…I broke into his house and willingly scrubbed his bathroom," she groaned at the memory, "I'm such a freak."

Quinn burst into laughter and even though her eyes were closed, she could practically see the pout forming on Rachel's lips. "Maybe you are, but you're a cute one."

Rachel kicked her feet back and forth underneath the blankets in excitement, "I knew you thought I was cute," she yawned happily.

Letting out a tiny snort, Quinn shook her head. "Whatever, you got me. Go to sleep, Berry."

More than satisfied with the situation, Rachel smiled and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep, leaving the blonde awake, bleary eyes peering at the diva who was slumbering on top of her.

Holding Rachel close, feeling the tiny breaths fall against her neck again, Quinn never felt more complete. But she brushed it off, blaming her fatigue for making her all cuddly.

Quinn Fabray was not about to admit, even to herself, that she had a crush on Rachel freaking Berry.

A moment passed and the blonde closed her eyes, letting out a quiet groan, laughing in spite of the situation.

_Shit. _

* * *

><p><em>Poem mentioned is 'if i believe' by E.E. Cummings.<br>Please review? :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_I sprinkled some Klaine in this chapter. Enjoy_!

* * *

><p>It was nearly five in the morning when Rachel Berry woke, something shaking her gently. Still half asleep, she figured vaguely that it was time for her to get up for school.<p>

"Five more minutes…" she mumbled, nuzzling her nose against the warmth she was snuggled against.

"Rachel, help," a soft, feminine voice whimpered.

Startled by the worry she heard in the familiar voice, Rachel sat up and found herself straddling a frightened Quinn Fabray. Peering down, she noticed that Quinn's eyes were clenched tight and she was seething in huge gulps of air in giant, panicked breaths. The glare from the television sent a soft beam over Quinn's face, revealing that her cheeks were wet with tears. Watching her toss and turn, Rachel realized that she was having a nightmare and her eyes flooded with concern.

Reaching out, Rachel brushed the blonde locks out of Quinn's face, yet again reveling at the softness of her skin as she softly cupped the trembling girl's cheek. "Quinn, it's just a dream," she spoke carefully, her brown eyes studying the girl closely as she wiped away the tears that continued to flow.

"Don't hurt her," Quinn begged desperately, her back arching with every gasp. A broken whimper was forced out of the blonde and Rachel knew she had to stop this before Quinn had a full blown anxiety attack.

"Wake up, Quinn, please," Rachel pleaded, her voice cracking. She reached out and held the blonde's face gently with both hands. "I'm right here. Everything's okay." She bit her lip in desperation.

Almost immediately, Quinn's hazel eyes flew open, wet and frantic. Frightened, she studied the worried brunette in front of her. "Rachel?" she choked out, "You're okay?"

All Rachel could do was nod softly. Something clicked, and in a flash Quinn took in a huge gasp, almost on the verge of tears again. Before Rachel could react, Quinn was thrown onto her, clinging desperately as she pressed small kisses to Rachel's hair.

Eyes wide with shock and concern, Rachel pulled Quinn closer, wrapping her small arms around her. "Hey, hey, it's okay," she murmured against Quinn's ear, running a soothing hand up and down her back.

Quinn's trembling began to decrease as she melted against Rachel, nodding into the girl's chocolate locks. Sniffling, it took a good minute before Quinn realized how tightly she was holding onto Rachel, making her pull back.

"Sorry, just a really bad dream," Quinn mumbled, embarrassed, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand quietly before looking at her dejectedly.

With Quinn so close to her, blonde tendrils messy, nose pink, looking so broken…Rachel felt something very strong course through her body. She knew, in that instant, that she would go to the ends of the Earth to make sure that Quinn was happy. It was startling, how hard her heart began to beat, how she nearly lost her breath. It took all of her self control not to scoop the blonde up in her arms and kiss the sadness away with everything she could muster.

Instead, Rachel took a deep breath and tucked some of Quinn's hair behind her ear before patting her arm softly. "I have myself to blame. Here I am, inviting you to my home for a good night's rest and I fall asleep on top of you," she stammered nervously at her own words, "I-I promised you a bed, is what I'm saying. And I insist that I stay true to my word," she sat up and offered Quinn her hand, who gladly took it with a thankful smile.

xxx

A few minutes later, both girls were situated in Rachel's room, snuggled under the silky duvet of Rachel's bed. Although she wanted to go back to cuddling up against Quinn like a teddy bear, Rachel decided against it, figuring that Quinn wanted some space. Rain patted lightly against the window, reminding them of the fateful day in Quinn's car.

Despite the early hour, they were very awake, questions on the tips of both of their tongues and the two troubled teens stared up at the tiny plastic glow-in-the-dark stars scattered on Rachel's ceiling.

They remained silent until Quinn couldn't hold back anymore.

"Why have you been so nice to me?" Quinn's voice was weak.

Rachel titled her head to the right, letting her eyes fall upon Quinn who was staring adamantly up at the little plastic stars. A nervous jolt shot through her but she decided to be sincere and simple.

"You don't deserve to be alone in this. You're a good person, Quinn."

Quinn let out a watery chuckle and scoffed, "Yeah, right. I, who tortured you most days out of the school year and cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend," she shook her head softly, "I'm a real saint."

Brown eyes sad, they traced the elegant profile of Quinn's face, over her perfect nose and down to the curve of her lips. The sun was beginning to rise and it gave Quinn an unearthly, beautiful glow.

"You've been through well enough to make up for any minor bullying," Rachel told her gently, "The insults and the slushies, they stung. But it wasn't long before I noticed you were in much greater pain than I." She reached out and placed her hand on top of Quinn's softly, an action that conveyed much more than general sympathy.

Quinn was silent but she looked much more relaxed, her eyes fluttering shut as she held Rachel's hand.

"May I ask what your dream was about?" Rachel asked nervously, "You don't have to tell me, but I heard you mention my name in your sleep. Maybe I could help." Though her true intent was to help Quinn, she was nearly bursting with curiosity. She simply had to know why Quinn would dream about her.

Quinn stiffened a little bit but didn't retract her hand. Her body sunk further into the mattress as she heaved a sigh. "It was my father," she began faintly, "He was angry at me. I told him that I…" Quinn's voice trailed away for a moment.

Now that Quinn thought about it, her dream wasn't something she was ready to verbalize.

It hadn't started off as a nightmare. She had fallen asleep with her mind swirling with Rachel, so her vulnerable, newly developed feelings leaked easily into her dreams.

In the dream, they were sharing an intimate embrace on the Fabray doorstep. Rachel had walked her to the door, and it was assumed that they had gone out on a date. The idea of this seemed natural and carefree, however, and Quinn was leaning in to kiss Rachel goodnight when her front door flew open.

A loud clap of thunder strangled the happy dream and compressed it into darkness. There in the doorway stood her outraged father, looking at the two of them with horrified disgust.

"_How dare you!" _her father had shouted, _"Disgracing our family by spending time with this homosexual Jew, are you completely set against me?" _ It was then, in her nightmare, that Russell Fabray had grabbed a hold of Quinn's arm, steadying her for the whip like smack that crashed onto her cheek.

The rest of the dream was a horrible blur of yelling and pain, in which she remembers vividly grabbing out for Rachel who was dragged away by her father.

"_Don't hurt her,"_ she had screamed, body wracking with sobs. Rachel's soothing voice had then broken the dream and brought Quinn back to reality.

Now, lying very still in Rachel's bed, she gripped Rachel's hand tightly, at a loss of words.

Rachel brushed her thumb over the back of Quinn's hand, "You don't have to tell me any more," she affirmed softly, and Quinn nodded, letting out a breath.

The startling protective feeling from before wracked Rachel's body and a flurry of thoughts ran through the diva's mind.

"You wanna know what I've got planned for tomorrow?" Rachel spouted excitedly.

Quinn couldn't help but smile a little, "What, Rachel?"

"Three words: Lima County Fair."

xxx

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Rachel's fiery gaze whipped to Quinn and she pointed a threatening finger at her, "And this is so not funny, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn bit her lip as to not break out into a wider grin and nodded, "You're right; it's not funny at all. It's hilarious."

Rachel glared at her before whirling around to sneer at a man who was comically taller than she. "I'm seventeen," she argued, exasperated as the man pointed firmly to the sign next to them.

"Again, you must be _this tall _to ride Death Lagoon. I'm sorry, sweetheart." His voice was monotonous but you could hear the amusement lying somewhere beneath it. The rollercoaster beside them whirred to life, the excited screams mocking them.

Rachel huffed, fuming as she gaped at him. Quinn decided to step in, putting an arm around Rachel's shoulders as she steered her away.

"Come on, Rachel. I'm winning you a teddy bear."

The brunette looked up at her, a shy smile spreading over her lips.

As they reached one of the colorful booths, Rachel giggled as Quinn slammed a five dollar bill down on the counter, startling the teenage boy behind it. At the far end of the booth were several bottles on a rotating conveyer belt. Beside them stood buckets full of tennis balls which would be thrown to knock over said bottles.

"Four in a row and you have your choice at any of the prizes," instructed the gawky boy, "No refunds. Good luck!"

Quinn was already winding back, a green tennis ball in her fist, making the boy yelp and jump out of the way as it zoomed past his head. The ball crashed into one of the bottles immediately, the blonde's aim perfect.

"Wow, Quinn!" gasped Rachel, but her breath was taken away as Quinn rapidly knocked down two more bottles. Letting out a breath, the smaller girl looked up at Quinn in amazement.

Quinn's eyes were narrowed, very serious, glared at the moving bottles. Weapon clenched tightly in her hand, she took a deep breath before launching the ball forward, knocking down the remaining bottle.

Rachel squealed in delight, clapping as she jumped up and down.

The blonde looked very pleased with herself, smirking as she held her hands behind her back, nodding her head in the direction of the plush toys.

"Your pick, Tinkerbell."

The nickname rolled off Quinn's tongue as it had the past few days, and she could tell by the cheeky grin on Rachel's face that she liked it. Happily, Rachel pointed to one of the beanie babies on the higher shelf, picking out a bright pink bear.

Previous grumpiness forgotten, Rachel was beside herself with glee as she threw her arms around Quinn's neck in a warm hug. Smiling fondly, the Quinn wrapped her arms securely around the girl's waist.

xxx

Little did they know, a shocked Kurt Hummel was sitting not too far away with his boyfriend, sipping casually on his pink lemonade. When he caught a glimpse of the girls embracing, he nearly choked, coughing squeaks into his fist.

Munching on an ice cream sandwhich, Blaine looked up at his sputtering partner in concern.

"Is it a bee again? I'll kill it this time, I swear," he piped, dark eyes darting around. The two boys had an incident last weekend at the park, otherwise known as the Saturday Blaine became acquainted with Kurt's giant phobia of flying insects.

Kurt shook his head quickly, a tight grip on his drink. "No, Blaine," he wheezed, clearing his throat, "But something equally as terrifying." He pointed a dainty finger over Blaine's shoulder, his blue eyes wide.

Eyebrows furrowed, Blaine turned around, finally catching a glimpse of the two girls. Quinn was now spinning Rachel in circles as the brunette giggled into her shoulder.

"Aw, would you look at that," Blaine murmured affectionately, resting his cheek in his palm as he watched the two.

Kurt leaned forward, blinking rapidly. "Are you insane?" he exclaimed, his voice hushed, "How are you not absolutely floored by this act of mutiny?"

Blaine chuckled, gazing back at Kurt with warm eyes. "What do you mean?"

Kurt scoffed, "They've hated each other for years, Blaine," he explained slowly, his eyes glued to the couple, "Not to mention both have been unreasonably sullen the past week. But here they are, chipper as Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke."

Blaine quirked a smile, shrugging. "I think it's cute."

Suddenly Kurt stiffened and a cheery grin was splashed across his face. He raised his hand and waved, speaking through his grin now. "I made eye contact with Rachel Fairy, they're heading over now," he muttered without moving his lips.

Secretly a hopeless romantic, Blaine was very pleased as he turned again to see the giggling females skipping towards them. He threw them a happy smile and stood, moving around the table to sit next to Kurt.

"Good afternoon, ladies. I see you two are enjoying each other's company," Blaine quipped smoothly with a grin, earning an irritated glance from his boyfriend.

Quinn sat down with a contented smirk and placed her hands in her lap, her yellow dress whispering softly in the warm breeze. Rachel, adorned in jean shorts and a red tank top, plopped down beside Quinn, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Rachel spoke cheerily, titling her to the side in a dreamy fashion.

Beside her, Quinn chuckled. "Rachel can be a handful, but she isn't too bad once you get to know her," she responded lightly, glancing at the brunette who was giving her a playful pout.

Kurt was about to combust as he studied the way they were looking at each other, and he could have sworn that Quinn's tone was flirtatious. Blaine was smiling in a way that only Kurt could decipher, and the two communicated with their eyes.

In a casual manner Kurt stretched, 'accidentally' elbowing his drink off the table and onto the grass.

"Oh, clumsy me," he chirped, laughing coquettishly as he picked up the now empty cup. Blue eyes flicking to Rachel, Kurt stood and gently took her by the elbow. "Escort me to the food cart, Rachel?"

Before she could answer, Rachel was dragged away, and the tiny brunette threw a small wave in Quinn's direction. "Be right back," she giggled, brown eyes glazed over.

Now left alone with Blaine, Quinn smiled politely. "You and Kurt make an adorable couple," she told him, trying to figure out the reason behind the boy's knowing stare.

Blaine scooted forward a bit, his eyes bright. "Nice beanie baby," he murmured lowly, his eyes falling upon the pink plush toy Rachel left on the table.

Quinn fidgeted a little in her seat, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at the Warbler. "It's Rachel's," she explained nervously, slowly understanding why Kurt was leaving them alone.

"Nice of you to win it for her," Blaine purred devilishly, relishing in the blush that spread daintily over Quinn's cheeks.

"I didn't know you were the stalker type," Quinn responded coolly, having a bit of a stare-off with the boy.

Blaine shrugged, "I wasn't watching you. I only assumed so, Quinn," he chuckled, and Quinn couldn't help but smile under the boy's charm. "I'm not especially close to Rachel, but I've never seen her so happy."

Quinn's hazel eyes lit up a little, and couldn't help but blurt out, "Really?"

Blaine nodded nonchalantly, reaching over to sip on his bottled water. There was a moment of silence as he took his time screwing the cap back on, folding his hands neatly on the table afterward.

"You like her."

Reflexively, Quinn stiffened and looked away, "Berry? Yeah right," she muttered, silently berating herself. She thought she was keeping a tight cap on her feelings for Rachel, the feelings she had been trying to push away.

"It's adorable," Blaine pointed out, his voice slow and mirthful.

Quinn looked up, nervous as she hesitated over her response. Finally, the blonde took a deep breath, and her words came out in hardly a whisper, "Am I that obvious?"

Mentally celebrating his breakthrough, Blaine opened his palm and offered his hand to Quinn. Her smaller hand fell into his and the boy flashed her a charming smile.

"Your secret is safe with me."

xxx

In the lady's restroom not too far away, Kurt Hummel awkwardly patted the back of an anxiety ridden Rachel Berry.

"What if she finds out?" Rachel spouted hysterically, "She'd think I'm some giant pervert and never talk to me again! Not to mention the slushie facials that would be coming tenfold—then Quinn might quit Glee Club as to avoid my advances and it would be my entire fault that we're one short for Nationals! Our choreography would be ruined, making our performance mediocre-"

"Take it down a notch, Streisand," Kurt interrupted her rambling, placing his hand on her shoulder, lowering his gaze seriously. He enjoyed drama as much as any other gay man but Rachel was a little too much.

Rachel let out a breath, her body stiff with worry as she looked up expectantly at Kurt.

"I don't think you have to worry about this romance being unrequited," Kurt explained quietly with a mischievous glint in his eye, making Rachel's expression soften with hope. "But, Quinn is delicate, like a flower. If anything is going to, shall we say 'blossom', you'll have be careful."

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath before looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Help me?"

Kurt's grin was immediate, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><em>Please review? :)<em>


End file.
